


What We Truly Desire

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Good and Evil, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Au in Superman Doomsday Superman had died. But just when Lex needs him, he's there.





	1. A door once opened can't shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm more familiar with the Lex Luthor from the cartoons I mixed "Superman Doomsday" Lex with Smallville. I didn't watch smallville (too many damn seasons) so i just grabbed his likeness from youtube clips. I cut out Lana and other ppl from the show because hell I don't like them and I haven't seen it. Plus it's solely a Clex Fic. So what if Superman was already alive and awake when he found out about Lex's little room? Anyway sorry for rambling I hope you enjoy it!

Lex had straddled the other now weakened copy of Superman. 

“Who’s your Daddy?!”

“So is that how you see me? Did you see me like that back in Smallville too?”

Superman now donning the black suit stood nonchalantly at the entrance. Lex couldn’t believe it. He had thought the creature had killed him. He put a kryptonite choker on the his superman pet and got up to face his real nemesis. 

“Clark?” 

“Don’t patronize me Lex, we both know you knew my identity.” 

“It really isn’t the best disguise Clark. Glasses? I mean really.” 

“So are you going to start answering questions or do I need to keep you in here?” 

Lex put up his gloves prepared to fight when Clark closed the door and sealed it shut with his heat vision. 

“Clark! Let me out!” 

“Not until you tell me everything. My suspicions are you were also the one who set doomsday free.” 

Just than a very weak but still powerful clone grabbed Lex into a choke hold. 

“Cl- Clark!”

Clark tried to look through the door with his vision but remembered the whole building was lined with lead. Curse that megalomaniac! He pried the door open and was immediately shot backwards. The clones heat vision was weak but it took him for a surprise. Clark surged forward and with his super speed punched the clone square in the face. In doing so he let go of Lex which gave Clark time to grab him. He pushed him to safety and resealed the door with his vision. 

“That’s not going to hold him. Did you put in some sort of off switch?” 

“Of course I did!”

Lex grabbed his remote and promptly pushed the detonation switch. A sizzle followed by a thud was heard from the other side. 

“Stay back!”

Clark slowly opened the door, hoping he wont get shot at again. And thankfully as the door opened a smell of burned flesh and a dead robot greeted him. 

“Is it over?” 

“Should be.” 

Clark moved forward and lifted the clone. Its eyes were glossed over and it had no signs of vitals or sounds of machines whirring. Clark sighed and looked at his friend. 

“I know you Lex. Where are the others?”  
“What are you talking about?” 

“Lex you wouldn’t just make one. Where are the others?” 

“Why would I tell you Clark?” 

“Because next time I might not be around to save you from them.” 

“I don’t need to be saved.” 

“Says the man who just asked me to.” 

“Fair point.” 

Lex Lead the way to the lab, and Clark was shocked. He knew there would be more but not a whole warehouse sized full of them. A part of him mourned for them. But before he could think further Lex pulled the plug.

“Wait are they alive?” 

In what sense?” 

“Never mind.” 

“I suppose this is when I should thank you for saving me.” 

Lex never did say those exact words and just turned and left. He headed towards his office knowing he has some sort of work that needs to be done. Clark followed him all the way there in silence. It was nice. Lex would never admit that it reminded him of the silent moments they spent together back in Smallville. When they arrived, instead of sitting down Lex stared out of the window. All manner of thoughts circled around his head. 

“So you never answered my question from earlier Lex.” 

“Which one?” 

“Do you see me like that?” 

Lex had no idea how to respond. Yes in his deepest darkest fantasies they always involved a certain caped hero. He remained quiet hoping that the silence itself wouldn’t be a dead giveaway. 

“Did you always see me like that Lex?” 

Lex turned to look straight into Clark’s eyes and soon regretted it. What he found was something he never let himself believe in. The chance that Clark had felt the same way. In a gust of wind Clark stood too close. He looked up into the sea of blue and down came those lips. Lex had dreamed of those lips surveying every inch of him. Never had he known they would be so soft. The man of steel had the softest lips. Clark’s hands came up to cup his head and Lex leaned in further. Deepening the kiss. Just as fast as it had started it had gone. The taller man peeled back when he realized what he had done. 

“I, I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“I shouldn’t have. I-”

“You’re with the reporter and I’m a what did you call it? Oh right megalomaniac.”  
“Yeah.” 

“And can’t we just be Clark and Lex for a while?” 

“This isn’t Smallville anymore. I thought you were the one who wanted to forget that? To forget everything.” 

“I didn’t forget a single thing Clark. I just knew I couldn’t have the one thing I wanted. It wasn’t fair to you and you were too young. By the time you weren’t things were too far gone they couldn’t be fixed.” 

“So you just made things worse?” 

“There was no going back as much as we both might have wanted it.” 

“You wanted it to go back?” 

“I missed us. I thought I had made that clear? But too much has gone wrong. You’re superman now. An alien who thinks they are what’s right for the world.” 

“I’m not. I don’t think that Lex! I just want to help when I can, with what I can.” 

“People have put you over themselves. No I still plan on stopping you. You’re not above us!”

“You mean I’m not above you.” 

“Simple semantics.” 

Clark turned to leave but before he did, he looked back. 

“And for the record Lex. I loved you back then too.” 

Clark left but before he was out of ear shot Lex whispered- 

“So did I.”


	2. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolves break and consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutty smut scenes are here! But to add another chapter of smut? I may, so stay tuned.

A man writhed in his sleep, or well if you can call it sleep. If only he were so damn lucky. Images of the previous day flashed in his mind. Altered. It was no longer him holding the clone down, but he himself was held down. By none other than his old nemesis. An old friend. The images soon changed to easier times back in Smallville. The feeling of warmth every time he got a certain farm boy to smile or laugh. Then memories of what had caused it all to go wrong. He got angry as images of pain and betrayal filtered through his mind. And yet still, underneath it all, was longing. God how he felt held by him. How he felt holding him back. And those lips. If he could go back in time then he could set things right. But he would still be the same. 

He would know what had happened. All that had transpired between them. And it would haunt him. Lex surged awake sweat pouring down his forehead. He had to remind himself that he was Lex Luthor. He reigned in his emotions and decided to get to work. Sleep comes after death after all.  
Clarks POV----

For all the world he had tried to tell himself that it was only a one time thing. Like that did any good. He started remembering all of the times he had wanted Lex back in Smallville. Why did things have to go so wrong? They were friends once. 

In times like this he wished he didn’t become Superman. Or at the very least that it wouldn’t have changed his relationship with Lex. Sure he had friends, his Justice League friends, and Lois. But he still longed for that easy feeling he had once with his old friend. Lex is the only one who actually knew him, from pretty much the beginning. 

Clark flew around the night sky trying to clear his head. Maybe stop a few crimes here and there. When he heard a heartbeat he tried to shut out for a long time. He convinced himself maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to check up on him. Especially since what had happened the previous day. Even if images of those green eyes burned into his memory. As did those lips. 

The heartbeat races faster and faster. Causing Clark to worry more. He zoomed over to Lex’s building and saw Lex shoot awake. He was surprised his room wasn’t lined with lead. Now knowing it was just a nightmare he turned to leave, but something compelled him to stay. He silently watched on from afar. This is what Bruce must’ve felt like on the regular. A silent guardian. 

Lex POV ----

Lex walked over to his desk and tried his best to start working. But his memories and emotions ran haywire. Even after doing his best at reigning them in. He angrily threw the contents of his desk on the floor and walked to the window. The city looked so peaceful from so high up. It always helped calm him. However his calm was broken the second he spotted a familiar cape in the distance. Damn him! Does he not sleep?! Doe he watch over me like some sort of stalker?! No he was tired of this, he needed answers. All of this had been going on for far too long. He didn’t think it was wise to call out to him with his emotions how they were. But damn it, he threw caution to the wind. 

“Clark. Come here.” 

He saw the caped figured come ever closer, cautious. 

“Stop hovering and come in here.”

He opened the balcony door and let the man in. 

“What is it Luthor?”

“It’s Lex, Clark.”

“What do you want?”

“I could ask the same thing. But no, I think it’s time we bury the hatchet. We need to talk about what happened Clark.”

“I would’ve thought you wanted to forget about that too.” 

“Some things you can’t forget no matter how hard you try.” 

“What do you want Lex? It’s like you said before, too much has happened between us.” 

Silence, Lex took a pause to calculate his next words. But inevitably decided for once he should speak the truth. Lack of sleep did funny things to his countenance. 

“You know…Before you came I was even thinking on making a time machine. Go back to Smallville set everything straight. But, I would still be the same.” 

“And? Would that actually haunt you? Something can actually get underneath that skin of yours?” 

“That’s what I was shocked to learn.” 

“So, it comes back to my question earlier. What do you want Lex?” 

“I miss our friendship Clark. But I know I couldn’t be just your friend even if things went back. I’d want more. I still do.”

Clark was taken aback. This was the first time in a long while that him and Lex had actually open up to each other. It felt like the old times. It felt good. 

“So do I.”

“Where do we go from here Clark? For once I’m out of ideas.” 

Clark for the second time that week listened to his heart. He stepped forward and pressed his lips against the shorter man. His arms wrapping around Lex’s smaller form. Lex swung his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled him down. He soon felt hungry, the craving for more. Lex deepened the kisses moaning into them. He wanted everything. He was denied it all for so long. He lead them towards his bed and collapsed onto it. Dragging Clark with him. 

In less than a second Clark used his powers to undress himself and he climbed back up the bed. He slowly peeled open Lex’s robe. It felt like he was unraveling a present he had longed for, for years. What were once green orbs turned darker, blown out with lust. He had wanted to see him like this since he was a teen, it really had been too long. Clark peppered kisses down that smooth body, trailing down towards black boxer. He slowly pulled them down and took in the sight before him. Lex was well equipped, his manhood stood proud. Leaking a little precum as Clark drank it all in. 

“Clark…”

He surged down and lapped it up and kissed the tip. His fantasies didn’t do any of this justice as he peppered kisses down the shaft. Cupping his balls and kissing each one. Lex squirmed under the intensity and before he knew it, Clark had gone further. His tip caressed the back of Clark’s throat. As he sucked and slowly picked up the rhythm. He had never done this for anyone before. But he had figured it couldn’t hurt him. And he deep throated Lex in one swift motion. He hummed around the length causing Lex to shiver. Lex held off as long as he could but his resolve was breaking. Soon enough before he could warn Clark, he shot down his throat. A river of cum filled Clark’s senses and he drank it all down. Milking it all out of the shorter man. 

Once Clark came to his senses, he realized he himself was still painfully hard. Lex looked at him through half lidded eyes. God he was sexy. 

“Need help with that?” 

Clark didn’t know whether to stay or run. Lex sensed his thoughts and grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t not yet.” 

He pulled Clark back over him and with his other hand dug into the night stand. Lex found what he was looking for and placed it in Clark’s hand. He looked down and found it was none other than lube. His eyes shot up to question the man under him, but all he did was give him a knowing smile. 

“It’s okay Clark. It’s just us. Lex and Clark.”  
That seemed to do the trick ans he hurriedly smeared copious amounts of lube on his aching member and more on his fingers. Clark looked back up one more time for a silent confirmation before plunging his fingers into Lex’s hole. 

Lex groaned enjoying the sweet pain that was sure to meld with the blissful feeling soon. He was still over stimulated from cumming, but he wouldn’t back down from this if his life depended on it. Fingers found his prostate causing shivers of ecstasy through him. Moans dripped from him, as he urged Clark on. 

“Clark, put it in already!”

Lex finally got a good look at his girth. And they hadn’t called him ‘Man of Steel’ for nothing. The impressive length slowly entered him. And he thanked all manner of gods and science that this moment had finally come. His darkest fantasies had nothing on this. Clark finally in his arms, in his bed. Just the way he had wanted him to be, all those years ago. 

Clark pushed further until his hips had met Lex’s. The warm delicious heat caused Clark to groan and move like a madman. This feeling it was akin to being possessed with red kryptonite, only it had felt good. He felt a sense of power, he hadn’t felt anything quite like it before. He set a brutal pace knowing the man beneath him not only wanted it, but could take it. Too soon for either of their liking, Clark felt his release surge through him. As Lex’s hold clamped down pumping it all out of him. So much had come out of him that some had even begun to leak out. His hips kept moving too in love with the feeling to stop. Clark hand never had such an intense orgasm before in his life. 

His strength left him as he slowly pulled out and collapsed beside the smaller man. Lex pulled Clark into his embrace and they both promptly fell asleep. Without a care in the world. Letting the world go and leaving simply two men who had loved each other for too long lay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this is going to have. I swore off chapters so most likely not many.


End file.
